Herec Vastor
Herec Vastor was the extremely intelligent serial killer who successfully committed over 22 murders collectively on Coruscant and Nar Shaddaa without a single person suspecting it was him. The true nature as to why he did these murders is unknown, although it was stated by one of his proxy droids that it was exacting vengeance for the Coruscantian Massacre. As well as this, he also posed as a foolish boy who people believed to have a very severe form of learning disability, with absolutely no one sensing a lie in his act. Vastor used this to his advantage to continue killing whilst also tricking people into believing the killer was in fact an AI that took the form of multiple proxy droids that he in actuality built. It is also known that his father was in fact Kelven, a CIS Commander during the Clone Wars who was most notably responsible for the nuclear decimation of multiple Outer Rim Republic bases and cities. Herec, as a child, was used as leverage by Republic Intelligence against Kelven in order to stop him from controlling Tatooine during Marrius' campaign on the planet. Powers and Abilities Master Engineer: '''Vastor was able to build a large multitude of proxy droids whilst simultaneously building and operating his ingenious hologram drones. He was also able to build all kinds and ranges of hologram equipment such as the holotransmitter and shadow hologram technology. On top of this, he was also extremely effective in building fully cloaked drones as well as various other equipment. '''Expert Combatant: '''Serving time in the Imperial Special Forces black ops unit, Vastor became highly trained in various forms of martial arts as well as excelling in melee weaponry. He was so good in this aspect that he was able to close to instantly kill all of his victims on Nar Shaddaa with just melee techniques. '''Expert Marksman: '''Another skill that Vastor was experienced in was marksmanship with all forms of ranged weapons. It is suggested it is on par with Kole Harpin after they fought together in a simulation. '''Master Manipulator: '''One of Vastors main weapons was his ability to deceive not only with holograms but primarily by just talking with someone. He single handily convinced the masses that he was in fact an Artificial Intelligence that controlled the proxy droids, as well as manipulating many people into doing his bidding such as the time when he made Headhunter raid the Ravenscrag manor in order to kill Serphen Ravenscrag whilst knowing it would in the process, get rid of the Imperial presence from Nar Shaddaa. It is unknown if the story about him being an ex Imperial Black Operations agent is true, as is the same with his story of being brainwashed with the colour red, but if it is false, he was able to trick the Headhunter into believing this and thus masterfully playing everyone who knows anything about him. Character Statistics Edit '''Intelligence: 6 Strength: 3 Speed: 3 Fighting Skills: 5 Force Proficiency: 0 Endurance: 3 Overall Legacy Power: 20